


Forever

by BlackKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I NEEDED THIS, Pointless fluff, not the best quality but I NEEDED this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Shiro comforts Keith after they both awaken from a nightmare.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best quality I can do, but I needed to write something after season eight. I hope you enjoy the fluff!

Nightmares weren't uncommon for Shiro or Keith. War always left it's marks, physical and emotional. Waking up in the middle of the night sweating, crying, screaming - it wasn't an out of the blue occurrence for them.

They rarely both had a nightmare in the same night, however, let alone springing awake at the same time.

Shiro's eyes shot open first. He was covered in sweat from head to toe, the memories of the nightmare doing little to help that. He had dreamt of Zarkon, Haggar, and Sendak cornering him in his prison cell, ganging up on him for Haggar's latest experiment. He didn't have time to process it, though; within seconds of opening his eyes, Keith bolted upright, screaming bloody murder.

Shiro was up beside him in an instant, latching onto his shoulders. "Keith! Baby, you're awake! It was a dream!"

Keith neck whipped around so fast, it cracked loudly. Shiro would have been worried, if Keith's harrowed expression and heavy breathing hadn't devoured his full attention.

"Shiro," he whimpered through lips that barely moved.

Shiro pulled him in, hugging him tightly in both arms. "I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere. We're both safe."

Keith let out an anguished sob over his shoulder. "Shiro!"

Shiro closed his eyes, rubbing his back in smooth circles with his flesh hand. He had comforted Keith many nights like this before. Despite his own racing heart at his nightmare, he could do it for Keith again. It seemed like he had had the worse dream of the two.

"I've got you," he told Keith softly. "We're okay. It'll be okay."

Slowly, all the tension melted from Keith's body. He wrapped his arms around Shiro's back, and shifted his body until he was in Shiro's lap.

"Sorry," he murmured.

It wasn't the first time he apologized either.

"No need to be," Shiro murmured back. He never needed to be. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Keith was firm over his shoulder. "No. I just - Please hold me."

"Got it. I've got you," he replied, moving arm down to cup Keith's waist. He kissed his ear. "You're safe."

Keith moved his head so his cheek was flat on Shiro's shoulder and his face buried in his neck. "You're the one I'm worried about."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "...Was the dream about me?"

Keith nodded into his shoulder and neck.

Pressing further might not have been the best idea right now, Shiro decided. He planted his chin on the edge of Keith's shoulder, sighing. "I'm all right. You've saved me so many times, baby; I'm here, I'm safe, and it's thanks to you."

His response was a moan.

Shiro kissed the fabric of his T-shirt. "I love you, baby. Do you want to lay down?"

Keith shuddered. "I love you, too. Yes."

Careful not to jostle him, Shiro twisted his body and leaned back down against the pillows. Keith stretched and flattened up on top of his right side. A moment passed, a moment of lying in each other's arms and breathing, before Keith began to pull away.

"You feeling better - baby?" Shiro blinked.

Keith wasn't pulling away. He folded himself over on Shiro's left side, snuggling into his chest, and wrapping his arms back around his torso, as if this was where all of his parts belonged.

"I want to hear your heart," he spoke quietly. "I know you're alive. I just want to a reminder.

Shiro's gaze softened. He hugged Keith's form again. "I am. Always, for you."

Keith sighed. "...And you're fine, too? Your heart's beating fast. No nightmares tonight that you didn't wake me up for again? Right?"

Shiro hesitated. "Well, uh, kind of. I did have one - about Haggar, and Sendak, and Zarkon - but you woke up seconds after me. I didn't have time to sneak away for a shower. Kind of glad I didn't now."

Keith looked up at him, his expression guilty. "They'll never hurt you again. No one ever will."

The ferocity and determination in his words, despite his state, made Shiro smile. "I know. And I'll never let anyone hurt you again. We're each other's protectors, yeah?"

"Each other's defenders. Until the end of time," he corrected with his own small smile.

"Sappy, but I like it," Shiro joked.

"It's the truth." Keith lifted himself just enough to kiss Shiro's lips. "I'm sorry I'm too much of a mess right now to comfort you properly. You know I'll _never_ let you - what I said already. You're my defender and I'm yours. Forever. Do you want me to stay up with you instead of going back to sleep? I - I just want to listen to your heart. I don't have to go back to sleep if you're not ready yet."

Shiro put a hand on Keith's face. He could feel his heart slowing down already. "I think I'll be fine. But just in case, do you want call in sick tomorrow? We both deserve a day off, I think."

Keith nodded. "Sure. We can stay in bed all morning."

"I'd like that."

Keith settled against his chest once more.

Shiro closed his eyes, very aware of the pillow underneath his head. He ready to go back to sleep.

He loved his husband so much.

 


End file.
